


Bloom

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has an argument with Thorin and Bilbo has to play peacemaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch Joseph King of Dreams and ship Thilbo.....crossover time!  
> I own nothing...for anyone who wants to know the song, it can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNAGdH5JGOw

It had been one of those days in Erebor. Tensions were running high due to negotiations with the elves of Mirkwood….something was bound to explode eventually, however, Bilbo never expected it to be this,

“If you would just listen to me!”

“Enough Frodo, this conversation is over!”

“You wanted my opinion and I’m giving it!”

“Only when you were mature enough to give them, these actions are unbecoming of a dwarven prince!”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not a full-bloodied dwarf then isn’t it Father!?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes as the argument continued, however, before he could intervene Frodo stormed off, but not before delivering a final blow to the King Under the Mountain,

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be the prince…or your son!!”

Bilbo winced and glanced at Thorin, his heart sinking at the look upon his husband’s face. Thorin had gone pale, his eyes and mouth were wide open and his hand was outstretched, as if to stop Frodo from leaving. Bilbo rose from his seat and gently encouraged Thorin to sit down,

“I will go talk him my love” he whispered as Thorin rested his face in his hands.

Bilbo walked to the royal rooms and into his son’s bedroom. Frodo was nowhere to be found, however, Bilbo found his feet taking him towards the royal gardens. This was an area inside the mountain that had been built and designed purely for the hobbits who dwelled within the mighty, yet dark kingdom. Upon entering the gardens, he saw his son seated upon a finely carved bench, his crown in his hands and a scowl upon his face.

“Frodo,” He chided gently, “You need to be more understanding of your Father” Bilbo sighed as Frodo turned away from him

“Life was a lot harder for him, more than it ever really will be for yo-“

“Why do you defend him?!” Frodo yelled, interrupting Bilbo as he leapt off the bench, storming down the path, “You know more than anyone how unreasonable he can be!”

Bilbo winced as he remembered times long past, when Thorin was at his very worse,

_“Yes, I have far more experience with his dwarfish stubbornness…but we’re family, all of us” Bilbo gently placed his hand upon Frodo’s shoulder, “If we break apart we have nothing left…” Bilbo smiled and began to sing softy,_

_“You’ve seen the damage words can do, when full of thoughtless pride,_

_Now heed the wiser voice in you, that calls to be your guide,_

_The flowers reaching for the sun are all uniquely blessed, but though each is special not a one is better than the rest_

_Bloom, bloom, may you know, the wisdom only time breeds,_

_There's room, bloom and you'll grow, to follow where your heart leads,_

_Bloom and may you bring, your colours to the vast bouquet,_

_There's room, bloom, learn one thing, your gifts are meant to give away”_

Throughout the tune, Bilbo tugged his son through the gardens, gazing at the flowers that were present within the gardens. As Bilbo finished and began to pick a bouquet of sunflowers for his bedside table, Frodo hugged him,

“Thanks Da” he whispered, Bilbo smiled,

“You’re welcome, now go apologise to your Father and don’t you worry…” Frodo tilted his head in confusion at these words. Bilbo grinned “…I will be having words with your Father as well”


End file.
